Roll over and hit me
by omegia
Summary: Some people choose to write their own vows and some . . . some people choose not to respect them . . .Not a EO!
1. players get paid and so do you

Marriage vows are promises by the bride and groom to each other during the wedding ceremony. These promises traditionally include the notification of affection, faithfulness, unconditionally("For richer or poorer in sickness and health") and permanence("As long as we will live, until death does us part). Some people choose to write their own vowels and some . . . some people choose not to respect them . . .

* * *

Title: Roll over and hit me

Chapter: Players get paid and so do you...

* * *

Entry # 1

That night when I saw them my world fell apart. I thought it would be that other girl, Olivia yeah that's the one. I loved him, and there he was making out with HER. He didn't care who saw, he didn't care who talked. He only cared about HER. He threw away our entire marriage for HER. He gave up his right as a father as a husband. He cheated on me with that... Soon though hell pay for what he did to me...

-Kathy Stabler

* * *

Yup that's it for now should I continue? 


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle: Roll over and hit me

Chapter title: That one mistake

* * *

Elliot looks in his bedroom mirror then at the night stand, where his wedding ring now resides.

"You ok Elliot." She asked running her hands on his arm.

"Yeah im fine." Elliot said getting up.

"You don't look ok, What's wrong." She said coming toward him.

"I just made that one mistake that I sworn not to."He said as she sat down beside her.

"We cant take back what we just did, if you have regrets—

Elliot cut her off. "I don't have any regrets." He said with a slight grin.

"I don't either."

Elliot pushed her hair back away from her eyes. "You look hot."

She laughed. "Way to kill the mood Elliot."

Elliot kissed her, not worrying about anything. Forgetting about his cases, forgetting about everything. He was to caught up in "love" to notice someone footsteps coming nearer. He was to deep to notice that his wife was on the other side of that door...

Flash Back:

It was a late night, Elliot was working alone, over time, on this resent case, when he heard one's footsteps.

He looked up, and there she was, beautiful as always.

"You needed these results." She said handing them to Elliot.

"Yeah thanks, so how are you."

"Im hanging in there, you."

"Could be better." He said taking a sip of his water coffee as he call it.

" It'll it better." She said sitting on the edge of his desk.

Elliot glanced at her slender soft legs. His eyes traveled to her's.

She smiled. "See something you like."

Elliot blushed.

"I don't blame you, I mean look at me."

Elliot smiled. "Conceited are we?"

End flash back.

"I love you." Elliot whispered in her ear.

She looked in his blue eyes. She unbutton his shirt, still kissing him passionately.

Kathy walked up the bedroom steps, just out side the room.

Flash Back:

Elliot was leaning against the elevator wall waiting to get off of his floor, when it stopped to pick up more passengers. That's wen she got on.

He immediately greeted her.

"Hello Elliot." She replied with a smile.

"You look tired."

"I am, had a long day." She said looking at the elevator screen. "Its taking forever to get to my fl—."

At that moment, the lights went out, and the elevator began to shake. It stop between floors.

"Great we're suck." She sighs.

He smiles.

"What's so funny."

"You."

"What's so funny about me."

"Your so cute when your stressed."

"Im not stressed."

"Your cute when your lying to." He said grinning.

She smiled, turning away from him.

The lights was back on only for a mere second.

"Is it just me or is it getting hot in here."

"Definitely you." Elliot said looking at her and smiling.

"How are we going to get out of here." She said disregarding his remark.

Elliot took off his jacket and unbutton his shirt.

"I thought you wasn't hot."

"I never said that." He said smiling now taking off his shirt revealing him in only a t-shirt.

She looked at him, his muscles show threw his shirt.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Elliot smiled while looking at her.

"Stop doing that."

"Doing what."

"Undressing me with your eyes."

Elliot laughed. She was write, he was. He couldn't help it. She was attractive. Very attractive. She was smart, strong...everything he wanted in a woman.

He didn't know how it happen or when...but it happen.

Elliot pushed her against the wall, unbuttoning her shirt in the process. They kissed, forgetting where they were, who they was with...Who they weren't with...there spouses.

End Flash Back

Kathy's POV:

There I was. Unaware of what was coming for me. Unaware of what I was about to lay eyes upon. I open my bedroom door, and there they were. There he was...In my bed w/ another woman. Saying Her name instead of mine's. Making love to her instead of me.

They was so caught up in it, they barely new I was there. He didn't care, he couldn't of cared...

I couldn't take it, I ran out the house, the only thing I could do. He doesn't care about me. He only care's about HER!...I can still smell her scent of perfume in my nostrils, I can still see them to together. Images in my mind wont go away, The sound of him saying Melinda's name...It haunts me...It makes me...

* * *

Ok that's it for now, its short but I have French homework to do. So tell me what yall thank. Fill free to give me advice. I really appreciate it! Thanks so much.!

Nika


End file.
